Deau
by Fazea
Summary: Hari minggu diakhir bulan Oktober, adalah hari berbelanja. Di saat yang sama adalah hari mengurus anak dadakan untuk mereka berdua. For Fujoshi Independence Day #4. Light shonen-ai, more warning inside. RnR?


Kalender bulan Oktober menunjukkan bahwa hari ini adalah hari minggu. Akhir pekan yang sangat dinantikan banyak orang untuk meluruskan kaki-kaki mereka setelah enam hari sebelumnya harus berdesak-desakan diatas trotoar kota metropolitan _New York City._ Terlihat trotoar kota hari ini begitu lenggang dan sepi, hanya ada satu-dua orang yang berlalu lalang. Dan di antara orang-orang itu, ada dua orang laki-laki yang berjalan berdampingan. Yang satu melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar dengan santai sambil bersenandung. Yang satu melangkah dengan berat, kedua tangannya di sembunyikan kedalam kantung mantelnya, dan berharap segera sampai ke tempat tujuan mereka.

**Deau  
**© Fazea

**Penguins of Madagascar**  
© Dreamworks, Nickelodeon

_Dedicated for Fujoshi Independence Day #4_

**WARNING(s)  
**abal, OOC, OC, _light shonen-ai?, humanized_, deskripsi gagal, _humor abuse_, dan segalanya yang nista

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ.**

_Departement Store. _

Salah satu tempat berbelanja kebutuhan rumah tangga paling lengkap di kota itu. Letaknya di pusat kota, dan lokasinya cukup dekat dengan tempat rekreasi _Central Park Zoo_. Meskipun hari minggu, rupanya pusat perbelanjaan ini tetap ramai. Terutama penuh dengan pasukan satu babilon ibu-ibu rumah tangga yang datang berbondong-bondong demi obralan daging dan baju-baju kaus yang hanya turun harga 15% saja. Sehingga tidak menutup kemungkinan akan terjadi perang dunia keempat saat dibuka diskon 90%. Kenapa perang dunia keempat? Yang ketiga sudah terjadi waktu Private dan Rico berebut astor.

Di antara para ibu-ibu yang saling menjambak satu sama lain itu, ada dua pemuda yang sedang berargumen. Yang berambut pirang meminta pendapat pada temannya tentang mana yang lebih enak antara dua selai kacang impor dari dua negara. Sedangkan yang berambut gelap berkata bahwa rasanya sama saja. Pada akhirnya mereka memborong dua toples selai kacang untuk dioles ke roti-roti mereka nanti.

"Selai sudah, selanjutnya susu cair." Si pirang mendorong _trolley _ke tempat mereka mengumpulkan kotak-kotak susu cair, kemudian mengambil dua kotak panjang susu cair bermerek rasa kopi dan _plain. _Setelah itu, _trolley _didorong lagi, didorong, dan didorong lagi sampai tak terasa _trolley _sudah terisi setengahnya. Si pirang yang badannya jauh lebih kecil dari si rambut hitam menyeringai senang saat mengetahui daftar belanjaannya sudah bertanda seluruhnya, lalu memberi tahu temannya soal ini.

"Daftar belanjaannya sudah terceklis semua. Ayo kita ke kasir, Skippa!"

"Baguslah, ayo cepat selesaikan ini lalu pulang dan aku bisa melanjutkan kopiku," gerutu Skipper, sambil mengambil alih kemudi _trolley _dan mengarahkannya langsung ke kasir yang antriannya paling pendek. Si pirang yang belakangan diketahui bernama Private, hanya bisa terkikik kecil.

"Jadi karena itu kau menggerutu sejak tadi," kata Private, "Kupikir kenapa, tumben kau mau menemaniku belanja."

"Itu karena aku kalah hom pim pa dengan Rico" ujarnya seraya memindahkan barang-barangnya dari _trolley _ke meja kasir. Kali ini Private lebih memilih menutup mulutnya meskipun setiap beberapa detik ia menekukkan sebuah senyuman geli.

**.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Terima kasih sudah berbelanja."

Skipper dan Private masing-masing membawa satu kantong karton belanja, yang tentu saja bawaan Private jauh lebih ringan, menyesuaikan ukuran tubuh. Kembali mereka berjalan di trotoar yang lenggang, dan terlihat matahari semakin tinggi. Private pun menoleh ke arah Skipper yang ada di sebelah kirinya "Maaf, Skipper, sekarang jam berapa?"

Segera pria lajang itu melirik punggung tangan kanannya, melihat pada arlojinya. "Jam setengah satu siang."

"Wah, cepat juga. Ayo lekas pulang." Komentar Private, kemudian mempercepat langkah kakinya.

"Ya… lekas pulang dan segera beri makan dua manusia yang kelaparan di markas," ucap Skipper menambahkan, mengingat dari pagi ada dua orang yang hanya mampu menggerogoti bibir cangkir kopi masing-masing. Maklum, sudah seminggu kulkas mereka kosong sedangkan satu-satunya yang peduli dan bertugas mengisi ulang isi kulkas adalah Private. Sayangnya anak itu tidak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja pergi belanja sendirian. Terakhir mereka membiarkannya pergi sendiri berubah menjadi misi penyelamatan kelas A dari nenek sakit jiwa lulusan akademi bela diri gaya bebas terkemuka dan anjing _poodle_nya yang kanibal dan rabies. Jadi ia harus ditemani kemana pun ia pergi setidaknya oleh satu orang.

"Aduh!"

Lamunan Skipper buyar begitu pria didepannya berhenti berjalan karena menubruk sesuatu. Tidak sampai terjatuh, memang. Bahkan sepertinya lawan tabrakan Privatelah yang terpental. Skipper segera melangkah lebar menyusul rekannya, melihat apakah keadaannya baik-baik saja, sekaligus ingin melihat apa yang ia tabrak. Dan betapa terkejutnya begitu mengetahui ada sosok kecil jatuh terduduk di depan kakinya. Seorang bayi.

Sekali lagi, bayi.

Mata Skipper dan Private berkedip beberapa kali, memastikan mahluk kecil yang memproduksi air liur berlebihan itu benar-benar bayi. _Aneh, _terakhir kali mereka melihat bayi berkeliaran di jalan adalah saat kota mereka dibanjiri _baby sitter _yang mogok kerja massal. _Tapi ini? _Tiba-tiba saja tergeletak di trotoar, bagai lahir dari permukaan aspal.

"A-Apa?" Baik Skipper maupun Private hanya bertatap mata dengan bayi berpipi gempal itu cukup lama. Matanya bulat dan besar, berwarna merah rubi berkilauan. Tubuh kecilnya terbalut pakaian bayi berwarna hijau muda dan syal ukuran orang dewasa yang bercorak tartan cokelat. Mereka saling bertatap mata lama sampai bayi yang kira-kira usianya 1-2 tahunan itu mengucap sepatah kata, "Bbu?"

"Bayi siapa ini? Kenapa ada di tengah jalan?" Private bertanya-tanya, sambil mengambil posisi jongkok agar bisa melihat wajah bayi itu lebih dekat. "Jangan-jangan anak hilang."

Skipper mengendus, "Orang tua macam apa yang melepaskan pengawasannya pada bayinya sampai bisa merangkak di trotoar?"

Private kemudian mengambil bayi itu dalam dekapannya dan berseru, "Permisi, ada yang kehilangan anak? Kami menemukan bayi laki-laki!" Ia mulai beredar ke sepanjang trotoar, memperlihatkan wajah lucu si bayi kepada orang-orang yang lewat. Namun respon yang didapat kebanyakan sama; menggeleng lalu pergi. Private bahkan sempat punya niat untuk memanjat lampu jalan terdekat.

"Private." Panggil Skipper dengan nada agak kesal, seraya memungut kantong karton yang ditinggalkan Private demi menggendong bayi tak jelas asalnya itu. Selain itu, ia juga malu atas tingkah norak _rookie _nya. "Kalau hanya begitu saja rasanya percuma. Lebih baik kita serahkan dia ke kantor polisi dan mereka bisa menyebarkan beritanya lewat intercom." Usul Skipper sambil menunjuk kantor polisi terdekat dengan ibu jarinya.

Pemuda yang memakai jaket biru laut itu menoleh dan menatap Skipper cukup lama, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang jelas-jelas menyatakan ketidaksetujuannya pada pendapat Skipper. "Kau tahu Skippa? Aku ingin menemukan orang tua anak ini."

Skipper mengangguk, "Ya, aku mengerti. Karena itu cepat serahkan saja ke poli—"

"—Tanpa bantuan polisi."

Kantong-kantong karton itu nyaris jatuh karenanya, raut wajah Skipper menunjukkan emosinya yang tidak setuju dengan ide Private, "Ada pihak yang lebih ahli dalam bidang ini, kau tahu? Bagaimana kalau orang tua anak itu tidak ketemu? Kita bisa berakhir pada _headline_ koran besok pagi; dua orang pedophilia menculik bayi laki-laki polos tak berdosa."

Private _sweatdrop. _

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kau ubah kata 'kita' menjadi 'aku' sendiri saja?"

"Maksudmu?" Skipper terdiam sejenak, lalu segera menambahkan, "Tunggu, kau mau mencari orang tua anak ini sendirian?"

Private membuat wajahnya menjadi sepolos mungkin, "Kau tidak mau, kan? Lagipula Kowalski dan Rico mungkin sudah mulai menggigiti dan menjilati tubuh satu sama lain." Jawabnya, tanpa menyadari kalimatnya terdengar sangat ambigu. "Jadi lebih baik kau pulang dan biar aku yang mencari orang tua anak ini."

Tidak butuh waktu dua detik bagi Skipper untuk menjawab singkat, "Negatif." Private pun sempat kaget dengan jawaban itu. "Kau pasti masih ingat kapan terakhir kali kami membiarkanmu pergi berkeliaran sendirian, kan? Kali ini akan ada apa? Lumba-lumba abnormal yang psikopat?"

* * *

—"_Hatsyii!"_

Bersin Blowhole menghamburkan foto-foto seksi Private yang menggunung di depannya.

* * *

Tiba-tiba saja Private bergidik. Skipper menanyakannya tapi Private berkata bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Tak lama setelahnya, Skipper menhela nafas dan berkata, "Kita hanya punya waktu sampai senja."

**.**

Kembali pada trotoar pinggir jalan dan orang-orang yang berjalan diatasnya. Kini dua—tiga orang laki-laki itu berjalan menyusuri trotoar, tanpa tahu tujuan mereka akan kemana, tanpa tahu harus mulai dari mana. Terlihat Private sibuk menepuk-nepuk punggung bayi misterius itu agar tidak cepat gelisah. Yah, bagaimana pun juga, diantara rekan-rekan Skipper, hanya Private yang memiliki kepribadian seorang ibu. Sisanya ayah metal.

Sementara Private sibuk mengurusi bayi yang usianya tidak diketahui itu, Skipper sendiri sibuk menjungkir balikan otaknya, mencari ide efisien untuk mencari orang tua bayi hilang ini.

"…akan jauh lebih mudah kalau kita mengetahui nama bayi ini." Skipper bergumam. Private pun mengiyakan, setuju. Di tatapnya wajah bayi itu secara empat mata, "Hei, kau tahu namamu? Siapa namamu?"

Terlihat mulut bayi berambut pirang itu bergerak, mengucap sepatah dua kata yang di tunggu-tunggu.

"Su…!"

"Su?"

"Peh!"

"Supeh?"

…_Aneh banget namanya?_

Skipper menyipitkan matanya, menatap tajam bayi itu. "Oi, kami sedang serius bertanya. Siapa namamu, pirang?"

"Skipper, jangan dipaksa…"

"Juu! Zuu!" respon sang bayi, seraya tangan dan kakinya bergerak girang, menunjuk pada sesuatu di seberang jalan. _Central Park Zoo. _

"Tidak bisa diharapkan." Skipper menhela nafas kesal, sambil berjalan menjauh dan memikirkan ide lain. Terselip di benaknya sebuah permasalahan; orang tua macam apa yang memberikannya nama itu.—Atau, bayi itu memang belum cukup umur untuk fasih mengucap namanya sendiri.

Namun Private mengambil ini sebagai sebuah petunjuk. "Zuu? _Zoo… _Kebun Binatang. _Central Park Zoo_." Ia menaruh tangannya di dagu, berpikir. "Skippa, mungkin orang tua bayi ini ada di _Central Park_?"

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir demikian?"

"Entah… um, insting?"

**.**

Untungnya saat itu Skipper masih menyimpan beberapa lembar dollar di dompet kulitnya sehingga mereka masih mampu membayar tiket masuk ke _Central Park Zoo. _Ketiganya pun masuk ke kebun binatang kecil di tengah keseramutan kota New York itu. _Yah, _bagaimanapun juga, insting Private tidak bisa dianggap remeh, katakanlah anak itu dianugerahi keberuntungan luar biasa sehingga apapun yang ia pilih pastilah tidak mengecewakan.

Keadaan kebun binatang saat itu cukup ramai, mengingat ini adalah akhir pekan, dan kebun binatang adalah salah satu pilihan untuk tempat liburan di kota New York yang begitu mengengkang mental. Terutama karena kebun binatang ini memang menyajikan binatang-binatang yang cukup bervariasi, lengkap dengan berbagai atraksi. Seperti kukang nge-_dance _atau dukun monyet, misalnya.

Diliriknya arolji di pergelangan tangannya, jam satu siang tepat.

"Private, ayo kita mulai mencar—"

"HEI, HEI! Lihat, itu jerapah!" Private berlari menuju kandang jerapah dan heboh bukan kepalang. Bayi pirang yang digendongnya pun tak kalah girang. Meskipun secara sekilas bayi itu berwajah stoik dan poker, namun bayi tetaplah bayi yang akan tertawa jika diperlihatkan sesuatu yang lucu.

Melihat dua orang berekspresi seperti itu, Skipper memilih untuk menenggelamkan kalimatnya.

Puas melihat jerapah, keduanya beralih pada kandang-kandang binatang di sebelahnya seperti zebra, kudanil, dan singa. Sekali lagi, mereka tertawa dan terhibur dengan aksi konyol binatang-binatang asal Afrika itu. Dan disanalah Skipper, duduk di bangku dekat kandang dua ekor monyet dengan tampang kusut, persis seorang suami yang menuggu istrinya selesai belanja baju diskonan.

Diliriknya laki-laki mungil itu berlari jauh kearahnya dan berseru, "Skipper, Skipper! Maaf aku tadi meninggalkanmu," katanya sambil mencoba meluruskan nafas, "Bagaimana kalau kau kubelikan sesuatu? Um, kau mau soda?"

Wajah Skipper masih asam, persis suami yang tidak dibelikan kemeja baru oleh istrinya saat diskon.

"Ukuran besar?"

"…boleh." Jawabnya sambil menaikkan satu alisnya, meskipun masih berwajah kecut. Mimik wajahnya berubah menjadi kaget ketika Private menyodorkan bayi yang tadinya ada padanya dan berkata, "Kalau begitu, aku titip dia."

Reflek Skipper membuka kedua tangannya di depan dada dan Private langsung menyerahkan bayi itu pada Skipper yang masih belum mencerna keadaan. Sebutlah; cengo. Begitu berkedip beberapa kali, terlihatlah punggung Private sedang melangkah menjauh kearah pedagang minuman soda yang ramai pembeli. Sedangkan di tangannya ia sedang menggenggam sesuatu yang lembut dan wangi. Akhirnya Skipper menyadari bahwa ia sedang menggenggam bayi dan bayi itu sedang menoleh kearahnya dengan wajah poker. Lebih tepatnya, menunjukan ketidaksukaan.

Pria bermantel merah marun itu menhela nafas. "Kau tahu, nak? Kalau saja asal-usulmu jelas, kau pasti akan kubawa dan kubesarkan sebagai prajurit." Skipper kembali duduk dan membiarkan bayi itu menjelinjang diatas pahanya, dipagari kedua tangannya. Melihat kelucuan anak kecil itu, manusia mana yang hatinya tidak meleleh. Bahkan wajah dingin Skipper pun sampai hati membuat sebuah senyuman hangat di wajahnya. Senyuman yang membuat orang-orang disekitarnya terheran-heran dan berpikir; _orang itu senyumnya mesum._

"Babuu," si kecil sepertinya sedang dalam masa untuk belajar berdiri dan berjalan, karena ia mulai berdiri sendiri dengan perut dan dada Skipper sebagai pegangannya. _Hasilnya?_ Ia sukses berdiri, masih tidak kokoh, memang. Tangannya yang iseng menarik kerah _turtleneck _Skipper, membuat wajahnya mendekat.

"Hei, jangan tarik kerahku, bocah—"

Seakan tidak peduli, tangan si kecil ini mulai meraba-raba pipi, hidung, bibir, dan mata Skipper, penasaran. Skipper sendiri membiarkannya meraba-raba wajahnya. Anggap saja Skipper terlalu takut kena tendang Private kalau sesuatu terjadi pada bayi ini.

Seraya si bayi mengelus pipi Skipper yang lembut, ia banyak mengoceh yang macam-macam.

"Pah… Pah!"

"Hah?"

_Cakar._

Kuku-kuku mungil itu mencakar hidung Skipper dari kanan ke kiri. Hidung Skipper yang bahkan belum tersentuh musuh bebuyutannya sama sekali. Kini takluk di bawah bayi usia satu tahunan.

_Super._

Saat itu Skipper hanya menahan jeritannya karena Private sudah datang membawa satu gelas jumbo soda lemon. Private sempat menanyakan keadaan hidung Skipper yang terdapat empat buah garis merah kecil, namun Skipper menjawab bahwa itu bukan apa-apa, hanya dicakar monyet setempat. Meskipun jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia menyeruakkan sumpah serapah. Bukannya ia tidak suka anak kecil, ia hanya tidak suka siapa pun yang bertindak kurang ajar padanya. Ia bersumpah, ketika ia berhasil menemukan orang tua anak ini, siapa pun itu, ia akan meminta agar selanjutnya orang tua itu mendidik anaknya dengan lebih tegas, disiplin, dan mengganti busa mandinya yang lembut dengan amplas.

"Jadi bagaimana? Masih mau melanjutkan misi pencarian kit—"

"Skipper, Skipper! Aku dengar katanya jam tiga nanti ada pertunjukan _Alex si singa_! Kita nonton ya? Ya? Ya?" sela Private dengan mata biru yang penuh kerlap-kerlip menyilaukan. Sialnya, saat itu Skipper sedang tidak membawa _sunglass_ hitamnya. Wajah Skipper jelas-jelas menunjukkan wajah seperti seorang suami yang dipaksa istrinya ikut nonton sinetron.

Jadi—ya…—_ah, kau pasti sudah tahu endingnya seperti apa._

**.**

**.**

Bel pada jam di kebun binatang berdentang beberapa kali, menunjukkan pukul empat tepat. Dan di sanalah kebun binatang yang mulai ditinggalkan pengunjungnya. Sebenarnya anak-anak kecil pastilah masih ingin bermain disana, namun orang tua mereka-lah yang menarik paksa anak-anak mereka keluar. Sebutlah dekat kandang penguin, ada dua pemuda yang sedang duduk melepas lelah setelah berjalan-jalan dan menonton pertunjukan.

Terlihat keceriaan pada dua wajah imut Private dan si kecil, dan Skipper hanya bisa sedih memandangi uangnya yang raib untuk dibeli souvenir dan makanan-makanan kecil. Maklum, ini sudah akhir bulan.

"Aah. Menyenangkan sekali, iya kan, junior?," Skipper menoleh pada Private yang sedang berbicara pada bayi yang—entah sejak kapan—dipanggil Junior itu. Terlihat sekarang dimulutnya tertancap dot berbentuk kepala _Alex _si singa, yang dibeli agar si junior ini tidak mudah menangis. Bagi Skipper, agak aneh sebenarnya kalau Private menganggap pertunjukan itu keren dan menakjubkan. Karena faktanya, mereka hanya menonton seekor singa berdiri yang mengaum selama satu jam penuh.

"Lihat, matahari sudah mulai terbenam—" Private memperlihatkan langit yang menjingga pada Junior, "—Oh, astaga…" Perlahan-lahan Private menoleh pada Skipper yang menatapnya dingin sejak tadi.

"Sudah sadar?"

"J-Jam berapa sekarang, Skippa?"

Skipper kembali melihat arloji hitamnya dan menjawabnya singkat, "Jam empat."

Ditatapnya bayi itu sekali lagi. Setelah pantomimiknya menunjukkan suatu keyakinan, tiba-tiba Private menoleh pada Skipper lagi dengan wajah yang dibuat seimut mungkin. "Skippa~ Kau tampan deh hari ini~"

Selama berbulan-bulan bekerja bersamanya, pemuda berambut gelap itu sudah terlalu banyak makan asam garam soal sikap anak baru ini. "Negatif," jawabnya, "Kita tidak bisa membawanya pulang ke markas, Private. Tidak. Bahkan dengan izin Alice sekalipun."

Kedua pipi Private menggembung, cemberut.

"Ah, tapi kau bisa menitipkannya pada Julien."

…_tidak, terima kasih. _Batin Private.

Untuk sekian kalinya Skipper menhela nafas, berjalan dan berdiri di depan Private yang memeluk si bayi. Kedua tangan Skipper yang membuka di depan dada mengisyaratkan untuk memberikan bayi yang sudah setengah mengantuk itu padanya. Tapi tidak, Private malah memeluknya lebih erat. Skipper dibuat bertanya-tanya karenanya.

"Kenapa kau begitu ingin menemukan orang tua anak ini sih?" tanya Skipper, yang akhirnya menjatuhkan kembali kedua tangannya dan duduk disamping Private, setelah sebelumnya menyingkirkan dua kantong karton disebelahnya.

Dalam keadaan wajah masih menghadap kebawah, Private menjawab, "Kau kan' tahu sendiri, soal orang tuaku… Ah, kau pasti mengerti kan?"

Skipper mengusap belakang lehernya, "Ya… kira-kira." Ada perasaan menyesal sedikit Skipper menanyakan hal itu karena membuat Private teringat kenangan buruknya. Sekarang ia harus berhadapan pada wajah Private yang kehilangan keceriaannya yang tadi. _Sial. _Ia memang tidak mau melihat Private memboroskan waktunya hanya dengan bersenang-senang, namun ia juga tidak mau melihat Private kehilangan senyumnya. _Tidak lagi. _Ia tidak ingin lagi menemukan Private yang menangis, menangisi nasib naas seluruh keluarganya yang tewas dalam perang.

Pada saat itulah, si kecil melakukan hal yang sama pada Skipper tadi; berdiri diatas paha dan menepuk-nepuk serta meraba-raba wajah Private. Tidak ada yang mengerti maksudnya, karena itulah yang dilakukan bayi iseng kebanyakan.

Skipper pun telah memprediksi hal selanjutnya; _setelah ini ia akan mencakar hidung Private. Dan aku akan membunuhnya kalau itu terjadi._

"Mah!" mata biru safir Private terlihat terkejut, dan sergap langsung menangkap bayi itu. "Hei, hei! Skipper! Kau dengar? Dia memanggilku mama! Senangnya~"

"Oh ya? Aku turut senang," jawab Skipper. Dalam lubuk hatinya, ia bertanya-tanya, apakah bayi sekecil itu dapat melakukan suatu diskriminasi, atau hanya kebetulan? _Hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tahu._

Private kembali tertawa. Dan Skipper _benar-benar _turut senang. Senyuman itu telah kembali.

"Oh iya, apa kau lapar? Aku mau membeli _hotdog _disana," Private menunjuk pada pedagang kaki lima yang menjual _hotdog_. Skipper mengangguk, menandakan ia mau. Sekali lagi Private menitipkan bayi itu, kemudian pergi membeli _hotdog_.

"Kau yakin membiarkan tangan anak ini tidak dibalut kain atau tisu?" Skipper bergumam, takut dicakar lagi.

Private menghentikan langkahnya, "Kau berkata sesuatu, Skippa?"

"Kau yakin anak ini sudah memakai popok?"

Pemuda berambut pirang itu tertawa, "Tentu saja!" Kemudian pergi menjauh menuju tempat yang dituju. Tak lama setelahnya, Skipper bertatap mata cukup lama dengan si Junior, yang duduk tenang di atas pangkuan Skipper.

"Haah…" diusapnya kepala kecil itu, "akan kupikirkan tentang membawamu pulang, bocah."

Si kecil hanya menjawab perkataan Skipper dengan ocehan tak berarti, seraya sibuk bermain dengan jemari tangan Skipper. Sebenarnya Skipper tidak begitu masalah kalau membawa pulang anak ini, karena timnya memang sudah terbiasa mengurus anak-anak titipan tetangga. Masalahnya adalah, _mungkin saja_ ada keluarga yang mencari-cari bayinya—lain cerita jika anak ini adalah bayi yang dibuang. _Dan kini?_ Bukannya mencari orang tua anak hilang ini, tapi malah bermain dan berkeliling kebun binatang. Skipper tidak ingin menyalahkan Private soal ini. Tidak ingin.

Skipper berhenti melamun ketika menyadari ada langkah kaki yang mendekat padanya dari arah depan. Ia pun berasumsi bahwa langkah kaki itu dimiliki oleh Private. Tentu saja, Skipper sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan kejutan yang diberikan Private dari belakang, sampai hafal dengan suara kaki-kaki kecilnya.

"Cepat sekali, Private…"

Iris rubi itu mengecil, terkejut. Menghadapi kenyataan bahwa orang yang ada di depannya bukanlah Private, melainkan pria tinggi bertopi dan berkacamata hitam. Skipper sendiri sempat berkontak mata dengan orang itu, bahkan, cukup lama.

Kontak mata itu pecah begitu si kecil memanggil pria tinggi itu. "Mah! Mah!"

Melihat reaksi anak itu yang memanggil ibu—_?_—ayahnya itu, sepertinya tidak salah lagi.

Skipper pun berdiri dan pria bermantel biru semi hitam itu pun mendekat. "Kau orang tua anak ini?"

Pria yang terlihat berambut pirang di balik topi baret itu mengangguk dan tersenyum. Senyum yang menampakan kelegaan hati yang amat sangat. Kedua tangannya sudah mengisyaratkan Skipper untuk memberikan anaknya. Dan tentu saja, Skipper menyerahkannya dengan senang hati.

"Apa yang membuatmu kehilangan pengawasan pada anakmu, hah?" tanya Skipper, tidak memperdulikan reuni mengharukan di depan matanya.

Puas memeluk jagoan kecilnya, akhirnya pria itu merespon. "Maafkan aku, putraku sudah membuat anda repot. Anak ini memang tidak bisa diam kalau melihat mesin, jadi sering pergi seenaknya."

"Mesin?" Skipper menaikkan satu alisnya, menaruh tanda tanya besar pada pernyataan tersebut. "Aku tidak begitu mengerti tapi… Jagalah baik-baik anakmu itu."

Pria yang bermantel panjang itu tersenyum dan mengangguk, kemudian berpamitan untuk pulang. Selama punggungnya menghadap Skipper, si Junior hanya mampu mengintip di balik pundak lebar ayahnya, melihat ke arah Skipper. Tangan mungilnya terangkat dan melambai pelan.

Agak terkejut, namun lucu. Skipper terkikik kecil, seraya membalas lambaian tangan si kecil.

"Oi, satu lagi."

Si ayah muda berhenti melangkah dan menoleh ke belakang, "Y-Ya?"

"Tolong potong kuku anakmu itu."

Ia tertawa, mengiyakan, lalu benar-benar pergi, ditelan cahaya matahari senja. Tak terlihat lagi.

**.**

Tepat sedetik setelah Skipper menhela nafas lega, Private datang dengan dua buah _hotdog_ panas di kedua tangannya. Mimik wajahnya jelas-jelas memperlihatkan ekspresi antara terkejut dan kecewa.

"Itu… orang tuanya?"

"Iya."

Skipper berjalan mendekatinya, mengambil _hotdog_ bagiannya. "Kenapa kau tidak memanggilku, Skippa?" tanyanya dengan nada kecewa. Matanya nyaris berkaca-kaca dan menghadap kebawah. Sedih, tentu saja.

Jujur saja Skipper sendiri baru terpikir soal hal itu. _Kenapa ia tidak memanggil Private untuk sekedar memberikan salam perpisahan? Aneh. _

"Maaf soal itu," diusapnya rambut pirang itu, "jadi impas ya, kau juga tidak bilang-bilang memasukkan tiga kotak _Winky Butterscotch _ke dalam trolley kita."

Private tersentak, "K-Kau tahu?"

Kekehan yang tak biasa keluar dari mulut Skipper, "Tidak ada yang dapat luput dari mataku saat mengecek bon belanja, prajurit." Sambil menyambar dua kantong karton yang tadinya ia tinggalkan diatas bangku, "Bisa kita pulang sekarang? Aku takut aku kehilangan sofaku." Ucapnya, mengingat sudah tidak heran lagi kalau Rico dan Kowalski telah menjadi pemakan busa demi bertahan hidup. Selain itu, sejujurnya sejak awal Skipper risih karena merasa diawasi oleh empat ekor penguin mencurigakan di balik kandang.

"Skippa, tunggu! Aku belum selesai bicara!" seru Private, mengejar Skipper yang sudah melangkah keluar kebun binatang sambil tertawa lepas.

"Skippa! Aku serius, pelan sedikit!" Private masih berusaha untuk mengejar kaki-kaki panjang komandannya "Skippa! Kau menangis ya?"

"Tidak!"

**.**

Owari  
_denganabalnya._

* * *

_Pojok bacotan author:_

Yak, endingnya ngegantung, I know. Abal pula. /nyilettangan

Aah, sudah berapa lama saya ndak mampir ke fandom ini :D apa kabar, _minna_? Sudah dengar ada kabar dari IFA? Yup, tahun ini IFA tetap ada lho! xDb Beda dengan tahun-tahun sebelumnya, IFA tahun ini juga melibatkan AO3, saudaranya FFN, jadi pasti tahun ini ramainya makin badai~ Info lebih lengkap dan link menuju akun-akun resmi IFA bisa diintip di profil saya =)b

_Review?_

* * *

"Dasar kau, untung saja kau memakai syal ayahmu! Jadi cepat terdeteksi radar," pria yang bertopi baret hitam tersebut mengandus, mengomeli anaknya yang masih balita dalam gendongannya.

"Babuu." Oceh anak itu.

Si ayah itu menhela nafas pasrah, "Iya, iya. Aku tahu kalau kau memang sangat tertarik pada mesin waktu, tapi sesekali ingatlah usiamu yang masih sangat di bawah umur itu. Lihat kan hasilnya? Kau sampai terlempar ke masa lampau ini."

"Bubuuu pah."

"Sengaja atau tidak, aku akan mengomeli Skippa karena tidak mengawasimu waktu membawamu ke kantornya."

"Buu! Buu!"

"Eh, omong-omong, Sphere," ia menatap empat mata anaknya, "Ayahmu itu dari tahun ke tahun masih tampan saja ya, hihi."

* * *

_p.s.: saya sengaja tidak memberi detail pada asal-usul Sphere. Jadi reader sekalian bebas berimajinasi apakah Sphere itu anak angkat Skipper dan Private, atau anak kandung mereka secara mpreg, atau anak mereka dengan minjem rahim Marlene /salah. Jaa~ _

_Happy Fujoshi Independence Day! _Agakmepetsihsihtapigapapalaa h;;

_**©Fazea**_


End file.
